Many computing and electronic devices access the Internet or other resources through wireless networks, which are typically provided and administered by an access point or base station. As user numbers and data consumption levels increase, wireless network architects have developed communication techniques to increase spectrum efficiency. In other words, the architects have worked to increase the number of users that can access and the amount of data exchanged through physical resources of a wireless network. To do so, some wireless networking systems implement spatial reuse in which network spectrum is reused for devices that are separated by distance or directionality. For example, two wireless networks may operate using same or similar channels when separated geographically or directionally (e.g., from a base station).
When not sufficiently separated by distance or direction, however, transmission signals from devices of one network may interfere with other devices of another network that are configured to use same or similar (e.g., overlapping) wireless channels for communication. Such situations may commonly arise as user devices move throughout a wireless network resulting in directional conflicts or at boundaries of the wireless network, where transmission power is maximized to reach far away devices. Because an interfering transmitter is typically not part of the other wireless network, devices subject to the interference are unable to provide the transmitter with feedback (e.g., to reduce transmit power) and the interfering transmissions often continue unabated. As such, these interfering transmissions typically impair reception performance of devices in other wireless networks, which can result in lower receive performance or reduced network throughput due to the interference.